


Бадди и его друзья

by avvis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Animals, Doggy Style, Humor, M/M, POV Animal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он все-таки был высокоморальным псом. Не хотел он, чтобы его совращали, даже такие привлекательные, но чем-то больные люди, как мистер Фассбендер. К тому же, вряд ли здесь прилично кормили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бадди и его друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку с кинк-феста "doggy-style с сублимацией".

Бадди приходил сюда уже не в первый раз и заворожено наблюдал за странными играми этих странных людей. Он садился под раскидистым кустом гортензии и смотрел в большое окно (от пола до потолка, как будто специально сделанное для Бадди). Оно никогда не было занавешено шторами и неизменно открывало прекрасный вид на «похотливого кобеля» и его «грязную сучку».

Бадди был вполне нормальным псом. Люди его привлекали исключительно как кормильцы и товарищи по спортивным играм. Иногда он позволял почесать себя за ухом, но не более того. Однако. Однако от этого «похотливого кобеля», высокого и зеленоглазого, с красивой стройной фигурой нельзя было отвести взгляда. «Магия какая-то, гребаная магия, не иначе», - думал Бадди, почесывая лапой за ухом. «Я ведь совершенно нормальный», - повторял он, но, как заколдованный, глядел огромными круглыми глазами на этого человека.

В первый раз он пришел сюда не за какими-то извращенными зрелищами. Джек, немецкая овчарка, по секрету сообщил ему, что мистер Фассбендер (так он представился) приходил в питомник посмотреть на собак, но ушел, так и не сделав выбор. «Ты понял, что нужно делать? – сказал Джек. – Все в твоих лапах, дружище».

Нужно было всего лишь подтолкнуть человека. Появиться на пороге, с глазами грустными и большими, как целая вселенная, и смотреть, смотреть, смотреть… Пока перед тобой не откроют дверь и не впустят внутрь.

Знал бы тогда Бадди, что он увидит.

 

\- Ты совершенный псих, – то ли возмущенно, то ли восхищенно сказал Джеймс и начал расстегивать свою рубашку. Пальцы мелко дрожали, а пуговиц, как назло, было слишком много. – Притом псих с таким самомнением, что диву даешься. Никакой ты не зоофил. Говорю тебе, не хотят тебя ни собаки, ни медведи, ни кони. Полечил бы ты свое раздутое эго…

\- Собаки не говорят, - напомнил ему Майкл, достал из ящика стола поводок и ошейник и кинул их Джеймсу. Тот не поймал, нагнулся, чтобы поднять с пола, и спросил игриво:

\- Мне порычать для тебя, больной ублюдок?

– Моя маленькая сучка. Да, - Майкл с поражающей воображение скоростью стянул с себя штаны.

 

«Мой собачий бог», - подумал Бадди.

И эти люди называли его животным? И считали себя лучше его? Даже якобы более разумными. А в тайне что делали, когда думали, что их никто не видит? Завидовали своим «неразумным» младшим братьям и всячески подражали. Бадди видел все своими глазами. Доказательства были вот – прямо перед ним. На ковре в гостиной. Мистер Фассбендер поставил эту «маленькую сучку» на колени. Окно в этот раз они открыли, и пес все отлично слышал. И эти неприличные звуки, и рычание, и беспрерывные крики «Сучка!» и «Больной кобель!».

И Бадди больше не хотел к ним в дом. Он все-таки был высокоморальным псом. Не хотел он, чтобы его совращали, даже такие привлекательные, но чем-то больные люди, как мистер Фассбендер. К тому же, вряд ли здесь прилично кормили. Шиш тебе, Бадди. Не получишь ты ни вырезки, ни телячьих потрохов.

Мистер Фассбендер прикусил зубами кожу на холке у своей «маленькой сучки», а та принялась тщательно вылизывать его руку, подмахивая и рыча.

Бадди поднял переднюю лапу и спрятал морду.

 

\- Ты представь, Майкл, кто-то проберется сюда и снимет нас. Потом выложит в интернет. Кстати, у тебя дыра в заборе…

\- Даже самый тощий репортер туда не пройдет, Джеймс. И возле дома им негде спрятаться.

\- Вон тот куст…

\- Даже самый тощий репортер, Джеймс, даже самый тощий там не спрячется…

 

Джек не поверил ни единому слову Бадди, и тому пришлось привести и его, и Ральфа, и Дьюка, и Кейси, и Роки, и Кору. Хорошо, что куст гортензии был раскидистым. Они прекрасно поместились под ним всемером.


End file.
